Festival coins
From the DDO Festivult announcement: Throughout the holiday season, every treasure chest in the game has a chance of dropping “festival coins” in addition to the usual treasure! Whether the chest is in a free dungeon or an adventure pack, there is equal opportunity for coins! There are three types of coins: copper, silver, and gold. The Jester of the Festivult will arrive to kick off the annual Festivult celebrations! He is a disguised "friend of the Coin Lords." Nobody knows the true name of this fellow, but he can easily be identified by his colorful garb and dwarven stature. He will exchange festival coins for gifts crafted specially for the season from House Ghallanda and House Cannith! Beginning November 30th, and lasting throughout the holiday season, just bring festival coins to the Jester of the Festivult, and he will give you a random gift from his festival bag of holding! Note: Festival Coins are no longer available for loot. Although, DDO kept the Jester in case anybody forgot to trade them in. Three Copper Festival Coins will give you a chance to get: *A Fernia, the Sea of Fire Jelly Cake *An Irian, the Eternal Day Jelly Cake *A Lamannia, the Twilight Forest Jelly Cake *A Mabar, the Endless Night Jelly Cake *A Risia, the Plane of Ice Jelly Cake *A Shavarath, the Battleground Jelly Cake *A Syrania, the Azure Sky Jelly Cake *A Thelanis, the Faerie Court Jelly Cake *A Storm Reaver Gingerbread Cookie *A Cupcake *A Lump of Coal *A Sunflask *A Festival Twig Two Silver Festival Coins will give you a chance to get: *A Daanvi, the Perfect Order Jelly Cake *A Dal Quor, the Region of Dreams Jelly Cake *A Dolurrh, the Realm of the Dead Jelly Cake *A Kythri, the Churning Chaos Jelly Cake *A Velah, the Red Dragon Gingerbread Cookie *A Queen Lailat, the Marilith Gingerbread Cookie *A Beholder Gingerbread Cookie *A Warforged Titan Gingerbread Cookie *A Black Abbot Gingerbread Cookie *An Arraetrikos, the Pit Fiend Gingerbread Cookie *A Suulomades, the Horned Devil Gingerbread Cookie One Gold Festival Coin will give you a chance to get: *A Xyzzy, the Hound of Xoriat Cookie *A Xoriat, the Realm of Madness Jelly Cake *A Hezrou Gingerbread Cookie *A Succubus Gingerbread Cookie There is also a very small chance that the Festival Jester will give you an exceptional gift in exchange for your coins, but what those gifts might be you'll just have to wait and see! Each gift does something special and we know you will love what our artificers and cooks have crafted for you this Festival Season! The planes are vast and mysterious, and we can never predict how their alignment will impact the magically imbued gifts of Festivult. Each year the Festivult gifts are imbued with a different magical power depending on what planes are in alignment. So if you have some left-over goodies from Festivults past, beware, friends - those treats may not bring the same affects as before! The Jester of the Festivult can be found in the following house wards, floating above on his festival jumping challenges: *The Harbor atop the Leaky Dingy Tavern *House Phiarlan in the Livewood Theater *House Jorasco near Coldwake Pond *House Deneith to the west of the Knight's Watch district *House Kundarak in Locksmith Square Will you be able to climb on the floating jump challenges to reach the Jester? If you aren't as sure-footed, you can visit the Jester in the Harbor, where he has made a ladder available to reach him directly! Since ancient times, the folk of Eberron have observed Long Shadows during these chill weeks of the month of Vult (December) -- a grim season when the power of the Shadow, god of the Dark Six, is at its strongest. Dire magic gathers in dusky corners, and evil stalks the night in a thousand guises. The Coin Lords have determined that the terror of Long Shadows must end! To this end, they devised the festival as a celebration to drive evil out of the city. Instead of cowering from the Shadow, citizens are encouraged to exchange gifts with their adventuring partners and loved ones. And by slaying the monsters who threaten the city's well-being, they may collect festival coins to demonstrate their dauntless spirit in the face of Long Shadows and the Dark Six!